


8:38 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl glanced from her preacher father as he writhed from a broken arm to a villain.





	8:38 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl glanced from her preacher father as he writhed from a broken arm to a villain she was going to defeat.

THE END


End file.
